


I'm In Love

by tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Davey Jacobs love Jack a lot okay, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jack Kelly, Soft Boys, Soft Davey Jacobs, Soft Jack Kelly, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower/pseuds/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower
Summary: "Yes, Jackie?""Don’t freak out… but I think we got married last night!"(Just some straight up sweetness and fluff with these boys)





	I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just threw some gay fluff together pretty quickly and I actually had quite a bit of fun with this. This is based on a prompt I found [here](https://mouserzwuzhere.tumblr.com/post/132849599429/another-101-drabble-prompts)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! ❤️💜💙

"Davey? _Daaaaavey..._ "

The clock ticked faintly above them and Davey did his best to muffle a yawn as he lazily blinked his eyes open. Jack got like this sometimes, delirious on a mix of sleepiness at odd hours and the pain meds he was currently on until his wrist healed.

"Daveee..."

Davey rolled over, unable to keep a smile from splitting his features as he took in Jack's round, widened eyes and slightly messy hair. He always loved seeing the other boy like this, open, trusting, a little out of it and every bit as adorable as every iteration of Jack could be.

"Yes, Jackie?"

"Don’t freak out… but I think we got married last night!"

Davey shot a look around their room. Took in the suite, the suit neatly folded over a chair, the wedding presents that remained untouched and had yet to be gone through, the ring on his finger that he never wanted to take off again.

He fought very hard to appear as absolutely serious as he could when he locked eyes with Jack. "That's right," his voice may have cracked with painful fondness. "We did."

The way Jack's expression lit up with delight, surprise, and awe was one that Davey would forever wish he snapped a picture of.

"Really?" Jack breathed.

"Yes, Jack, we did. Now go to _sleep_ , love."

Jack launched himself forwards, clinging to Davey's arm. "I love you," tumbled from Jack's lips and he lit up when Davey huffed. "I love you! I love you, I love you."

Trying to break in soothingly, Davey murmured, "I love you too-"

Jack remained undeterred, seemingly caught up as his string of words devolved into a near senseless babble, I love you, I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_..." His head rolled back and as much as Davey loved seeing his boyfriend- no, husband, open and sweet and affectionate he really didn't want Jack to be sleep-deprived by tomorrow morning.

"I love _yoouuu._ "

Jack took a deep breath to try again but Davey promptly cut him off by pressing a sweet kiss to his lips to quiet him. After a few moments, he drew back and rested his forehead on Jack's. A smile twitched on his face as he bit back a yawn.

"Oh," Jack breathed and Davey couldn't help but muffle a giggle at that, dropping his head onto Jack's chest as he took a steadying breath.

"I love you too, Jackie, so much, but you need to _sleep_ ," Davey stressed as he started stroking Jack's hair with feather light touches.

Jack mumbled indistinguishably and, slowly, curling up with Davey his head lolled as he drifted off. Davey smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. "I adore you, Jack Jacobs-Kelly," he whispered.

The last thing he remembered before they were both out for the night was the sense of warmth, love, and fondness as Jack and he breathed together in the softest affections.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://tellthosewithpowersafeintower.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to hear from you, and if there's anything you'd like me to write I adore getting prompts and will always be happy to hear from you <3 <3


End file.
